Fated Destruction
by GenericDude
Summary: A set of humorous hypothetical endings to Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. Please read inside for a little more detail. Not for those who dislike a bad ending!
1. Chapter 1

**A quick note before this begins. There will be spoilers about Dark Dawn within these chapters, so those who do not want to have the plot ruined somewhat for them can steer away from this story, but apart from that, I hope you enjoy the comic story that is to come! Fort hose who didn't understand the summary well, this fanfiction is basically a series of humorous, hypothetical scenarios in which Dark Dawn could have ended, and every scenario will end with the title of the story being told at the end. Enjoy!**

Scenario 1

They had just managed to escape from Belinsk, and the dark monsters that had suddenly inhabited the land. Angara was in grave danger for the Grave Eclipse had begun.

Tyrell was feeling the most pressure. He was in charge of defending the ship whilst the rest had just rescued Eoleo from the clutches of the dark monsters. He easily had the hardest job, and had been forced to use four of his Mars Djinn to help hold out the monsters. Panting on the boat, he turned to Matthew, for they and Eoleo were the only three on deck.

"I can't believe you made me do that!" he argued.

"Tyrell, will you stop complaining?" Matthew asked. "We saved Eoleo, and you're still alive, that's what matters"

"No, I'll tell you what matters!" Tyrell argued back. "I had to fight around ten of those spider monster things! I ran out of Psynergy and had to use my Djinn to hold them off! And you guys just fought three!"

"Tyrell, just calm down" Eoleo said, walking up to him. They seemed to be sailing towards Harapa, where they could plan their next step. "I owe you one, don't worry"

"Oh yeah, you owe us all one for saving you!" Tyrell argued back. Karis had appeared by now and caught a part of the argument.

"Tyrell!" she shouted, stepping up to him. "Be a little more considerate, will you? His father just died, and you're treating him unkindly!" she snapped. Tyrell seemed to sink into a sulk.

"Well...I just don't like you abusing my rights, s'all" he said quietly. Matthew patted him on the back.

"We could have died, but we didn't cause you did your job right, so be glad" he noted. Tyrell stepped away from Matthew and looked towards the sea.

"You guys still owe me though!" he moaned. "I'm pooped already, so don't expect me to fight some more"

"Oh, come on now, we gotta pull together! No slacking, we're all doing our share!" Eoleo argued. Tyrell was still in a huff and turned around.

"Whatever" he said with a spiteful tone. At that moment, a small splash could be heard, and something plonked on the deck. The group turned around to see a rather small lizard warrior standing there, with a jagged sword in hand, growling. Karis was the first to react.

"Monster!" she shouted. From below deck, the remaining three heroes, Amiti, Sveta and Rief, came running on board holding their weapons.

"We're under attack?" Sveta asked.

"Let's take him down!" Amiti cheered. Rief remained silent as he ran.

"Form up everyone! Let's fight together! Tyrell, you get him first!" Matthew ordered. That was it. Tyrell had had enough of being made to go first. He turned towards Matthew.

"Alright then..." he said quietly. "You want me to go first? Fine! I'll take him out while I'm at it, yeah? Yeah! I'll do this by myself; you can all take a back seat, because **I'm **the one who's slacking, right! I'll show you all who's the slacker!" he shouted. He then turned at the lizard fighter and closed his eyes, clenching his fists. Four little red orbs suddenly emerged from him and went into the sky. Everybody recognized it as a summon. Eoleo seemed most pleased.

"Hey, can't argue with that!" he said. "I'm all fine with getting a deity to kill this thing for us, good thinking Tyrell!" he called. "I've never seen a summon with four Mars Djinn before..."

"Neither have I" Rief added. "It'll be interesting"

"I've never even seen a Mars summon before" Sveta added. "I wonder how powerful they can get"

"I've seen Tyrell summon with three Mars Djinn before" Amiti explained. "But never with four! I'm excited!"

But Matthew and Karis looked on in shock and horror. None of the group had seen the fourth Mars summon. But they had.

"...TYRELL, YOU KLUTZ! STOP, NOW! BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!" they both screamed in unison. But Tyrell couldn't hear them. He was too busy summoning. Eoleo quickly ran over to them to investigate.

"Hey, why are you two so angry?" he asked. "This'll be good; we'll give this lizard boy a show of force!"

Matthew grabbed Eoleo by the scruff at once and gritted his teeth.

"Do you have **any idea **what he's summoning?" Matthew grunted in anger. Eoleo smiled.

"Well, I don't see what's so scary" Eoleo answered. "You can summon Kirin and Tiamat with two and three, so an even more powerful god can only do us better!" he explained.

"Eoleo, Tyrell is **not **summoning a god!" Matthew shouted as the sky started to turn dark from the power of the summon. Eoleo pushed Matthew away.

"Oh yeah? So **what **is he summoning then, huh?" Eoleo taunted. With a blank expression, Karis turned to Eoleo and said "A meteor"

"A...what?" Eoleo asked. The rest of the group heard what was coming and they all looked towards Tyrell, who had turned his back from a fleeing lizard, jumping right off the ship back into the sea.

"Uh...guys?" Tyrell asked. "I may have gotten a little...**overboard. **Get it? I made a...sea joke..." he said with a completely blank, bewildered face and a quiet, near dying voice. Then they all looked up to see the giant meteor coming from the sky, heading right for them. Eoleo slowly turned to face the entire team.

"...Hot damn" he said.

The meteor crashed right into the boat, destroying everything in sight. Upon plunging into the sea, the waters boiled at once, killing all the sea dwelling inhabitants. Great tsunamis rocked and devastated the islands surrounding Angara, and the shores of Angara itself were washed away into the boiling sea. With the greatest food source of the planet killed, islands and seaside villages completely battered and the Grave Eclipse causing problems of its own, added with heroes who had just been flambéed by a scorching meteor from outer space, the world drifted slowly towards its fated destruction...

**THEND.**


	2. Chapter 2

Scenario 2

They had all come so far. They had collected every piece of the Umbra Gear and had successfully opened the gate into the Apollo Sanctum. They had operated the schematics and the Apollo Lens revealed itself. All that was left to do now was activate it and the Grave Eclipse could finally be done with.

But as the group walked back to the outdoors, a surprise was waiting for them.

"Ah good. Have you finished with the preparations?"

Everyone turned their heads to see Arcanus looking down at them from a higher platform.

"How? Karis mused.

"You!" Rief shouted.

"What's he doing here?" Tyrell asked.

"Arcanus!" Sveta shouted.

"Here?" Amiti said quietly in shock.

"What kinda name is Arcanus?" Eoleo asked, clearly confused.

"This one has great power" Himi explained.

"FUCK!" Matthew shouted suddenly.

Everything went quiet. The blinding light rays that flew right past them and all around the group suddenly stopped, and so did the whooshing of the wind. And the dramatic music for that matter. Arcanus's face turned from smug to somewhat shocked.

"...What did you say?" Amiti asked, turning to Matthew.

"I...uh...I said..." Matthew said quietly, not seeing what was so bad with his remark. The group started to react negatively towards Matthew.

"My, my, Matthew...I didn't know your father raised you to use such disgusting language..." Kraden said in a shallow voice. Matthew started to feel embarrassed.

"I...I didn't mean to get so riled up about it...I got caught in the heat of the moment..." Matthew blubbered, trying to get out of it.

"Oh, my poor ears..." Rief complained. Suddenly, Sveta and Himi turned and started to walk away from the group. Matthew quickly turned to them.

"Hey, where are you going?" Matthew called to them. They stopped and turned around with disgusted faces.

"Your language is awful" Himi retorted. "You should know far better, and I should know far better not to be accompanying myself with potty-mouths like you"

"I thought you had a heart, Matthew..." Sveta said somewhat sorrowfully. "...Guess you're just another one of those abusive punks..."

The two turned back around and walked down the stairway.

"Hey, come back! I'm sorry!" Matthew pleaded. Slowly, other members of the group started to turn and leave. Matthew became desperate and fell to his knees begging for them to come back. Only Tyrell stood next to him, and before long, he too started to walk.

"Oh Tyrell, not you too?" Matthew asked. Tyrell looked at the departing group and back at Matthew, before shrugging.

"Sorry man" he said quietly before continuing to walk. Matthew remained quiet, before turning to see Arcanus himself also heading off. Matthew stomped his foot.

"Oh, come on!" he shouted. "You're the friggin BAD GUY, for crying out loud!" he shouted. Arcanus turned around with a nasty face.

"Your reaction hurt my feelings" he said quietly. "I don't wage battles with ruffians" And like that, he suddenly vanished into thin air.

Juts like that, Matthew was alone, on the Apollo Sanctum.

"...Hello?"

Without the Umbra Gear, Matthew was unable to activate the Apollo Lens. Because of this, the Grave Eclipse slowly swallowed up everything in its sight, and the world once again drifted towards its fated destruction...

**Just for those who don't get the reference, in the American version of the game, encountering Arcanus on the Apollo Sanctum triggers a dialogue which starts with the surprised expressions of the party, with Matthew's saying ?*&% and such, signifying a swear word. You can see it on Youtube.**


	3. Chapter 3

Scenario 3

They had finally arrived to where their adventure had intended to go after a long, long adventure. But at last, with the added company of Rief, Amiti and Sveta, they were locked in a fierce battle with the legendary Mountain Roc.

The fight had been raging on for at least an hour, and both sides were falling under the strain. The group had used their only Waters of Life to keep reviving Rief, seeming even a gentle wind could topple the guy when his Djinn were on standby, and everyone's Psynergy was running low. The Mountain Roc was also looking rather battered, and it looked as if it couldn't keep itself afloat in the air for much longer.

It was the moment. One party had to make the defining move to trump the other. And Tyrell was feeling that moment coming on. With five Djinn set, he had gained a new move, and was feeling the power.

"Ooohh...YEAH!" he shouted. "I can feel the burn!"

"What are you talking about, Tyrell?" Matthew yelled. Tyrell looked over at Matthew, his hands clasped together.

"Watch this...I'll take this guy down in no time!" he said. He then turned around to the Mountain Roc and closed his eyes. Red coloured rays started to float around Tyrell as they converged into his hands. He had conserved his Psynergy for this moment. His fists glowed a bright red as he started to grunt under the pressure. Suddenly, he threw his fists into the air, and many molten beams shot out from the ground and flew right into the air.

"Nnng...LIQUIFIER!" Tyrell yelled at the top of his voice, throwing his fists down. The molten rays suddenly shot down all around the Mountain Roc, smashing into it at every single part of its body. Within seconds it was a flaming ball of fire, falling to the ground in fatigue, and within a few more minutes, the fires extinguished, leaving behind the charred remains of a Mountain Roc.

Tyrell rubbed his hands in success, smiling.

"That ought to do it!" he said smugly.

"Way to go Tyrell!" Amiti shouted.

"Such power...it was incredible!" Sveta noted. Tyrell turned around and started to bow.

"Thank you, thank you" he said. Rief smiled.

"How did you do that?" he asked. Tyrell cracked his knuckles, looking at his handiwork.

"When you got enough Djinn set, you get new powers!" he explained. Matthew patted Tyrell on the back.

"Well, I can't wait to see what happens to me when I got me fifth Venus Djinn!" he noted.

Karis was the only one who seemed a little unpleased. Tyrell noticed this at once.

"Hey Kar...what's up? You're not impressed?" he asked, flexing his muscles. Karis's eyes were fixed on the burnt Mountain Roc.

"...Tyrell" Karis said after a while, turning to Tyrell. "Name me why we came to fight this Mountain Roc. The reason we were sent on this adventure to begin with" Tyrell looked down in embarrassment.

"...Because I broke the soarwing..." he said quietly.

"Correct" Karis continued. "And why did we kill this Mountain Roc?" she asked.

"So we could get a roc feather, that's easy!" Tyrell answered with confidence. Karis nodded, still unhappy. She turned at the Mountain Roc.

"...In that case, can you see a roc feather, because I can't" she said, her eyes fixed on the great beast. Everyone in the group slowly turned towards the singed bird, a black mess. Tyrell gulped.

"...Oh dear..." he said quietly. Karis turned back around.

"Tyrell...because of your 'new found power'..." she said quietly. It was then she exploded into a rage.

"YOU BURNT EVERY DAMN FEATHER OFF THE BLOODY THING! YOU DITZ!" she exploded, whacking Tyrell multiple times across the head with her staff. Tyrell started to run away, trying to defend himself from Karis's wrath.

"Stop it!" Tyrell pleaded. "Aw, come on! That's not important right now, right?"

Indeed it wasn't important! Even without the roc feather, the group managed to stop Blados and Chalis's evil plans and stop the Grave Eclipse once it had risen.

But we all know the soarwing's gonna have some significance in the sequel, one that will probably be plot related! And once the group returned home after their adventure, they discovered that without the soarwing, they wouldn't be getting very far in their quest to stop whatever new cataclysmic force that would appear to threaten the world, be it the Mourning Moon or any other undiscovered force of devastation. So because of this, the group were at a standstill whilst the world probably drifted once again towards its fated destruction...

**I know then ending there was a little weak, it is open for debate after all. The roc feather could have been included in the game just so the main characters had an excuse to travel the world and come across the bigger threat that was the Great Eclipse. But I think the soarwing's gonna have some significance in the sequel; why else would Dark Dawn force you to carry a roc feather around for? Unless it was a flaw in the game, but anyways, it's open for opinion, but my guess it it'll play some part in the sequel that would eventually contribute to saving the world somehow. Here's to hoping the next chapter will be a little better.**

**Whilst on an author's note, my new Dark Dawn fanfiction Successors has recently been posted, so check it out if you wish! Contains spoilers, just to warn you.**


	4. Chapter 4

Fated Destruction

Scenario 4

They were all waiting the in lobby at the inn in Belinsk. Karis was always late as usual, but this time, she was so late, even Matthew, the calmest of the group, started to get impatient.

"Oh man, where is she?" he exclaimed. Tyrell turned around, waving his arms.

"Don't look at me!" Tyrell complained. "Girls always take ages!"

"But she's never been this late before..." Rief said quietly. "...I wonder why? Is she okay?"

"I'm sure she's fine" Amiti noted. "Let's just be patient"

Meanwhile, up on the first floor...

"...No, I can't face them like this! I can't! Where did it go? I'm, sure I placed it right here when I went to bed, why has it gone? Surely I couldn't have misplaced it far...No. I can't keep them waiting any longer. I have to...come on now, take a deep breath. Okay, I'm opening the door and I'm slowly walking down the stairs. I can see them...oh no, their faces...they look so shocked..."

And shocked they were. All four of the boys' eyes were wide open as Karis revealed herself. She was dressed in her usual attire...except the top half of her clothing was missing. The only thing that kept her decent was a thin, somewhat revealing white vest.

She stood there, blushing like a tomato whilst everyone, including the group, looked on in awe.

"...Dude" Tyrell said quietly. Rief was blushing uncontrollably.

"Wh-what happened? Why aren't you..." he asked. Karis brought her arms up to hide her shame.

"It's gone, it's missing!" she shouted suddenly. The group jumped in unison, still unable to keep their eyes away from Karis. Amiti cleared his throat.

"Not to fear, we can just go to a shop and buy you some decent clothes" he reasoned. Matthew turned to Amiti after managing to take his eyes away from the glory.

"If we had any money left" Matthew explained. "We spent it all on weapons, remember?"

Amiti sighed.

"Yeah, I do remember"

"Well, we're gonna go meet Briggs at Port Rago, right?" Tyrell asked. "Maybe we can borrow some money off him? He's a pirate, he'll probably have loads!"

"Anything, just get me out of here!" Karis complained, obviously furious with the scenario she was put in. So they left Belinsk (but not without drawing many eyes from the people who lived there) and made their way to Port Rago. Karis, because of her lack of armour, had to be guarded by Tyrell as they fought the monsters that opposed them. Tyrell was slapped many a time for his wandering eye, and Karis wasn't going to accept his excuses of 'protection' for grabbing her repeatedly, hoping for a sneaky feel. By the time they reached Port Rago, Tyrell's face was a collage of hand prints.

They could see within the port that a broken, damaged ship was being worked on by many crew members. It almost looked as if it was unable to sail in its current condition. They walked through until they were greeted by Briggs, the legendary pirate. But as he shook their hands, he himself couldn't help but notice the...skimpier looking member of the group.

"Err...you must be a little cold, eh?" Briggs noted, eyeing Karis. She turned to see all the crew members had suddenly stopped working and were ogling Karis's frame. They all appeared to be captured under some sort of mysterious spell, one that they were not going to break out of for some time.

As they chatted, Briggs noticed the strange silence and shouted at his men to get back to work. But work wasn't continuing as planned.

Many crew members who were hammering nails were hammering their own hands in a daze, a goofy smile plastered on their mouths and hearts in their eyes as they subconsciously smashed their hands into oblivion. Other crew members slumped on the edged of the ship, wielding a saw that was positioned on the cannons, in a futile attempt to saw the cannon in half whilst a lonely plank of wood waiting to be sawed teetered off the edge of the boat.

Other crew members struggled to even get the mast on properly. They threw the corners in a vain attempt to get the mast to hang properly, but they kept missing as they whistled sweet tunes to themselves.

One crew member was so happy that he decided to take his clothes off and do laps around the ship. Even though the water was freezing cold, this didn't stop the man from enjoying a rather lovely swim.

As the group left, Briggs felt a wave of fatigue overcome him, so he retired to his cabin, oblivious the sudden incompetence of his crew. Little did he know there was a nasty surprise in store...

Days later, the worst happened. The Grave Eclipse had begun. The Luna Tower stretched to the sky and the sun was blotted, spreading darkness across the land that was simply horrible. The group, with Sveta in tow, fought tooth and nail to ward off the evil monsters that attacked them.

As they made their way to port, they were greeted by a strange sight. They saw Eoleo and Briggs, standing together, finishing off a monster. The group took a look at the ship they were on.

It was a wooden dinghy.

"Briggs, what happened to your ship?" Matthew shouted down to them. Briggs looked up; somewhat content with the shop he was on now.

"The crew made a mess of the repairs, so I decided that I would come and rescue my son with a backup boat!" he called back up to them. "Hop on, and we'll get you out of this mess!"

So the group clambered down onto the dinghy. Problems started to arise. The boat could only fit four people, so Tyrell had to piggy back Amiti and Sveta whilst Matthew had to piggyback Rief, Sveta and Karis. As soon as they got in the dinghy, it sunk under their own weight, so Tyrell had to start using his Arid Heat Psynergy repeatedly to evaoprate the water that flowed into the dinghy.

Then Briggs remembered he only had two oars. So Matthew had to use his hands to paddle whilst Eoleo and Briggs shared an oar each. They started to move unsteadily away from Belinsk. It was such an unimpressive sight to behold, even the monsters started to crack up laughing at the sight of the heroes escaping. They blushed in embarrassment as they crossed from the dark into the light.

Soon, they were far from the dark. It took them hours to get out; they moved at a painfully slow rate like a lethargic snail.

"If only you hadn't lost your stupid clothes..." Tyrell complained, evaporating water left right and center.

"I DIDN'T LOSE IT, YOU DOLT!" Karis screamed back.

"Oh, shut up!" Tyrell yelled. "Matthew, I need more Psy Crystals!"

"I can't reach my back pocket!" Matthew complained. "Rief, reach for them, will ya?"

"My glasses!" Rief shouted. "I can't see! They're all fogged up!"

It was then they could all feel the wind starting to blow. Everybody stopped complaining and listened carefully at the whooshing wind. Briggs turned to see a sight he wished he didn't see.

"Uh...guys?" he said quietly.

"What?" they all answered back.

"...Tornado"

"YAAAAAAARGH!"

It struck them, sending everyone flying right into the air. The dinghy broke into pieces, unable to hold off against the tornado. All of the crew members were scattered left right and centre.

With any form of land miles and miles away, and with no dinghy, no map, and no hope in hell, the world slowly drifted towards its fated destruction...

**Are they called Psy Crystals? Or something else, my memory of the game's gotten a little foggy...**


End file.
